My Reason For Living
by NellieTodd
Summary: After Sweeney find out he killed Lucy, he forces Mrs Lovett to kill him. After she does this, she reunites with Toby, who she now discovers is the only thing keeping her alive. Where will they go from there?
1. Chapter 1, the Beginning of the End

**Welcome to my first Sweeney Todd story! this is told from the POV of Mrs Lovett. It takes place right after Sweeney discovers who the beggar woman really was! enjoy!**

* * *

I watched as Mr. Todd held Lucy's body in his arms. I felt a pang of guilt for not telling him that she'd lived.

He looked up at me, flames in his eyes. "You lied to me…"

Me heart pounded. "No, no, not lied at all…no I never lied…" I tried to convince him I didn't tell him for his own good, but all he could care about was his mistake of unknowingly killing his wife.

Finally, he picked up his razor and told me to come closer. Reluctantly, I did. He placed the razor in my hand.

"Kill me…" he said, gravely.

"B-but…Mr. Todd…" I stammered. He looked at me coldly.

"Just do it. I have no reason to live. The judge is dead….so is the Beadle…and now…I don't have my Lucy…or Johanna…"

"Anthony's probably brought her to your shop!" I tried to reason. He held up his hand.

"He's probably taken her away by now."

"I could go check…"

He sighed. "Mrs. Lovett, don't you realize it? I'll never be able to tell her who I am. I have no reason…." he took the razor from my hand, opened it and handed it back to me. "Please…just do it…or I'll have to do it myself…"

With tears in me eyes, I leaned down and gave him a kiss on his lips. I then sat back on my heals and looked at this broken man for the final time.

"I love you…" I told him. He glanced up at me and half smiled.

"In a twisted way, Mrs. Lovett….I love you, too…"

I was close to crying as he tilted his head back and shut his eyes. With one swift motion, I slit his throat. His eyes shot open in surprise and I watched helplessly as life drained from them. At the same time, me hopes and dreams for our happily ever after drained as well. His head drooped over Lucy's body. Trembling, I leaned forward and gave his lifeless body one last kiss.

I laid the razor down in front of me and sang to no one.

"There was a barber and his wife…and he was beautiful…a proper artist with a knife…but they transported him for life…and he was beautiful…" I could feel the tears spilling over. "Barker his name was…" I was crying now. With a shout of anguish, I yelled, "Benjamin Barker!" My cry echoed throughout the bake house. I threw myself flat on the floor and wanted to die as well.

I had just about made up me mind to walk into the bake house oven, when a noise from the sewer grate caught my attention. I looked up through me blurry eyes to see Toby coming up from the grate. He had been hiding there this whole time.

"Mrs. Lovett!" he yelled as he ran for me. "Mrs. Lovett, mum!" and he threw himself into me arms, crying into my shoulder. I held him tightly, my reason for living.

"Toby…" I crooned into his hair. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"

He continued to cry as I gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. We just stayed there a moment in each other's arms, trying to figure out where to go from here.


	2. Chapter 2, Mr and Mrs Benjamin Barker

**I know it's been awhile since I updated this story! I'm sorry!!**

He stumbled and slipped many times as I helped him up the stairs. The poor thing was so badly shaken.

Once I managed to get Toby into the parlor and sit him down, I wrapped a blanket around him before going into the kitchen and retrieving a bottle of gin. I returned to the parlor and handed him the bottle

"Now you just stay here, nice and cozy, and try to relax." I instructed him. Toby opened the bottle and studied its contents, obviously nervous. He glanced at me and I chuckled. "What you don't trust me?" I took the bottle and took a gulp of gin, showing him I didn't put anything bad in it. The minute I handed him the bottle back he got excited and began to drink it down.

Dragging me tired feet I trudged back to the kitchen and sat down at table 5. Out of the corner of me eye, I noticed Anthony escorting a young lad out of Mr. T's shop. Funny. That lad looked an awful lot like girl. Hell, if I didn't know better I'd say it was a girl!

Me suspicions were confirmed when the wind picked and her hat blew off, exposing her long blonde hair. Anthony hastily picked it up and hid her hair once more.

Long blonde hair! That's not just any girl, I realized, that was Johanna!

I jumped up, knocking over me chair in the process, and went to the door and called out to them. Johanna looked nervous as Anthony pulled her over to me.

"Johanna," he said as he held her hand. "This is Mrs. Lovett." He then turned to me. "By the way, Ma'am, where's Mr. Todd at? We didn't see him all night."

The tears came back to me eyes. I looked toward Mr. Todd's frightened daughter…now an orphan. "Come love…you need to see something…"

She turned Anthony and he shrugged as I led them down to the bake house.

As I led them to the hellish macabre pit that was the bake house, Johanna let out a whimper and gripped Anthony's arm.

I couldn't help but take pity on her. She was just an innocent child, stepping out into the world for the very first time. Finally, I stopped walking and turned to them.

"Johanna, love," I began with a sigh. "Did that awful Judge ever say what happened to your parents?"

"N-not really, Ma'am." she told me. I sighed again and led them another few steps forward.

"Brace yourselves." I warned under me breath. It was then that Johanna let out another yelp at the sight of the Judge's body on the ground. Anthony wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh. its ok." he crooned to her softly. "I'm here, you're ok." Johanna hid her face under his arm as Anthony looked towards me. "What happened to him?"

I didn't respond. I slowly walked them to the bodies of Mr. Todd and Lucy and gesture towards them. "These two, Johanna, were your mum and dad." Me lower lip was trembling. "Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Barker."

Johanna burst into tears and she ran for them. Anthony was standing where he was, dumbfound, jaw hanging open.

"What…do you mean?" he asked me. I looked at him, the tears finally falling down me cheeks. Me eyeliner was running in waterfalls of blackness.

"Mr. Todd wasn't the man you knew. He was Benjamin Barker, renowned barber. He was wrongly sentenced by Judge Turpin to life in prison. The Judge then raped Lucy, Barker's wife and she poisoned herself, so then he adopted baby Johanna. Barker escaped under the alias of Sweeney Todd, the man you met and rescued on the ocean. He thought his wife to be dead, and so, in his attempt to kill the Judge and the Beadle in revenge, he killed her, thinking she was simply a crazy beggar woman." I swallowed, deciding to lie a little. "And so when he found out, he killed himself. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me."

I couldn't say anything more. Johanna's hysterical crying was too loud now. She hugged the bodies of her parents close to her and sobbed.

"Mummy! Daddy! I'm so sorry!" she blubbered helplessly. Anthony bent down to stroke her hair.

"Shh…there, there, love..." He took a deep breath to steady himself. He was on the verge of tears. "It'll be…ok…" And he began to cry. I immediately squatted down to comfort them both and let me feelings come out in loud sobs as I grabbed Mr. Todd's body.

We sat there for who knows how long, crying. I cried for a lost future, Anthony mourned a lost friend, and Johanna cried for a long lost family and a life that she never knew.

Finally, Anthony reached over and slowly slipped Mr. Todd out of my grasp. At first I refused to let go, then I realized something; he was finally with his wife. He and she needed to be together in peace. I allowed Anthony to lay him down on the bake house floor. He then tried to pry Lucy out of Johanna's arms, but she refused to let go. She held her mother's empty shell to her and cried more.

"No! No, go away! Don't take her from me!" she yelled. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Johanna, love. You have to let her go. Life is for the alive, my dear and you must let her and your father go. You have Anthony now…and you have me."

She sniffled as Anthony took Lucy from her. The frightened child clung to me tightly as if her very life depended on it.

Anthony laid Lucy down to rest next to Mr. Todd, placing their arms around each other. I handed Johanna to him, whispered, "Be right back." and rushed upstairs.

I went into the pallor to find Toby sound asleep, the empty gin bottle on the floor. With a sad smile I laid a kiss on his cheek.

Cor, I could still here Johanna weeping up in the pallor! Without that gin. Toby would be wide awake by now!

Nevertheless I opened a cupboard where I had stashed away a blanket that Lucy had handmade when she was bedridden from an illness back when she and Mr. Todd were engaged. As I examined the age-old garment in me hands, I couldn't help but think about those two happy and healthy free-spirited young lovers who came to live upstairs. They were almost always together, and when Lucy fell ill, Mr. Todd sat by her bedside, never leaving her. There were times that the naïve barber would crawl into the bed next to her and hold her.

But those times were gone, I remembered sadly as I strode for the bake house once again. Johanna had since calmed down slightly, enough to help me and Anthony spread the quilt over her dead parents.

After that was done, she suddenly upped and ran for the judge's body. Dragging it with all her strength, she ordered the oven door opened.

I was dumbfounded with surprise before I filled her request and opened the door to reveal the flames, practically begging for their next victim.

Anthony had to help his scrawny little bride throw the bloody ol' judge into the oven. The body burned slowly…slowly…it blackened and turned to ash, all to Johanna's pleasure.

We stood a moment together and watched the remains burn to a crisp. In a way I felt a sense of accomplishment; Mr. Todd had slain Turpin. Yet in a strange, unsettling way, I felt as if a part of me was burning up with that Judge's body.

_And I will get him back even as he gloats…_

**If you're confused, what she meant by "a part of her burned with the judge" is that this judge was a big part of Sweeney's life- a horrid part at that. And she loved Sweeney, so she feels as if a lot has gone away too fast. **


	3. Chapter 3 Monster

**I aplogize for this update being so damn short, but i think it's time i updated this story again, and i just wanted to get the story going a little more! I promise more will come more quickly, now that i have people actually reading AND REVIEWING! (and i do hope that continues!) in any case, please try to enjoy this chapter. REVIEW!**

"Toby?" Me voice carried down the empty hallway easily as I made my way towards his room. I opened the door to find him sitting on the bed with his suitcase at his feet. The lad didn't own too much, but I knew he cherished the few items he did possess, so in me haste, I told 'im to pack up and come into the parlor when he was finished.

His eyes flickered towards me for a moment, and then looked back down to the ground. A small, pitiful look crossed my face and I took a seat beside him. "Come, love…Johanna and Anthony are waiting. I think they want to leave this all behind, just like yeh and me…" I reached out to place me hand on his shoulder; when I did he flinched nervously, but thankfully didn't shove me away. Sighing, I stood. "We'll be waiting for yeh…I promise we wouldn't leave without yeh…but please try to 'urry up…"

"Yes, mum…" His voice was so dark and grave that it sent a shiver up me spine. Without wasting another moment, I left 'im to his thoughts.

Anthony and Johanna had made themselves cozy on the settee in the parlor. The poor girl struggled to sip 'er tea with the way 'er hand was shaking. I came into the room just as the sailor was draping a blanket over 'er shoulders. So protective, that boy!

"We'd best be leaving as soon as we can…" I said somberly. "No doubt the law will be on our tail when they eventually raid the shop…'oping, of course, they won't find us, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, now won't we?" I made my way to pie shop to grab a cup of tea meself, and then I returned to join the young lovers by the fireplace.

I was silent as I studied the pair in front of me. Johanna appeared to be staring at nothing in particular. The light of the fire caused the rim of the hat she was wearing cast a shadow over her face, which was grimy from her stay in that horrid asylum. Though, I'm sure, at this moment, she could give a damn about her appearance.

Anthony, on the other hand, was trying so hard to obtain a calm demeanor as he rubbed 'er back. Even in the dim light I could see the beads of sweat on 'is forehead from 'is encounter with Mr. Fogg. As calm as he was, any fool could tell the boy was just as confused and scared as 'is fiancée.

Silence lingered in the room for what felt like hours, when at last, Toby sauntered into the room, dragging 'is suitcase behind 'im. I found I couldn't look up and see the pain and fright in 'is eyes, nor could I continue to stare at the young adults. Instead, I stared down into me teacup, looking at the reflection. 'Is screams for me to let 'im out of the bake house echoed through me head. In that reflection, I no longer saw a baker. I saw a monster by the name of Nellie Lovett.

For I knew, deep down, it was all me fault…

_No, no, not lied, at all! No I never lied!_

**again, i'm so sorry it's so short! just please R&R for now...if i get at least 3 reviews on this, i shall update by the end of the month! **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 A Stormy Night

**So yeah i'm a lazy girl...but i'm finally posting!**

**Oh i'm having writer's block with Somewhere a Place for Us, so if anyone has an idea, let me know!**

* * *

The dirt blew into me eyes and hair, but I didn't give a damn; I just kept digging with such zest that it made Anthony stop in concern, his shovel filled with dirt.

"Mrs. Lovett, take it easy!" 'e warned. I spared 'im no glance as I kept digging.

"I'm not stopping! Not until this damn 'ole is deep enough!"

We were in the dark alley behind the bake house, digging a grave for Mr. Todd and Lucy. What with no one every going into that alley, I thought, _why not?_

The lad shrugged and got back to work, helping me finish the hole in silence. At last it was completed; pretty damn deep and wide enough for the two of them to fit inside together.

Gently, Anthony helped me move the two stiffs into the dirt and readjust the blanket over them. Following that, I carefully laid down Mr. Todd's box of razors, except for the one that had killed him. That was mine now.

The hole was filled in and I began to mutter a prayer – until I realized halfway how pointless that would be. Mr. T never believed in god. What god would let this all happen? So instead of completing the prayer, I whispered, "farewell, you two…" and then went with Anthony back into the shop.

* * *

Upon opening the door, a freezing gust of wind blew inside, causing Toby to jump back and me teeth to chatter. We were preparing to leave the pie shop for the final time. In me hand was a suitcase containing some clothes, me rolling pin and a few other keepsakes; Mr. Todd's razor being among them. Next to me, Toby held onto me with a vice-like grip.

The sailor stood behind us. He still had 'is strong hold on Johanna's shoulders. I had given the poor girl one of me gowns and her doll from when she was a child to take in a small suitcase to which she clung tightly. Her reticule hung from her arm, containing who-knows-what. And of course, Anthony's satchel hung over his shoulder.

The wind whipped at our faces as we staggered out the door into the night. The road ahead of us was dark and unknowing; and no doubt unkind. Nevertheless, we pushed onward, leaving Fleet Street behind us.

* * *

I kept looking over my shoulder; partly because I was slightly paranoid and partly because I wanted to keep and eye on poor Johanna. The child was so thin that she could've been blown away miles ago!

She fought against the wind, each step getting 'arder and 'arder for the little girl to manage. 'er hand tightened around Anthony's and she began to cry, the tears blowin' off her chin in the process, mixing with the light rain that was beginning to fall.

Nervously I glanced towards Toby, who seemed fine. (If 'e wasn't 'e sure wasn't complainin') The lad was keeping up with me as best 'e could in the harsh wind, bravely facing it as if he did so everyday. One can only imagine the horrors and cold children like 'im endured in them workhouses.

At long last, Johanna dropped to 'er knees and faced the other direction. 'er long hair flapped in front of her face and she tried to push it back to no avail.

"I can't take it anymore!" The words were choked; she could barely breathe. Anthony went over to 'er and slipped 'is coat around 'er quaking body.

"We've gotta keep moving, darling!" The next breath she drew was such a 'orrid sound it took all of me not to jump fifty feet in the air.

"I can't, Anthony I simply can't! My lungs are about to give out! I've never felt such wind!" The sailor didn't take 'no' for an answer and proceeded to scoop the poor thing up, coat and all, into 'is arms and carry 'er, making sure that 'er face was away from the wind.

"Perhaps we should just stop for a moment, inside an alley, maybe?" he suggested. I sighed nervously, biting me lip, trying to make a decision.

"Please, mum?" Toby begged, tugging on me skirt.

Now you can all understand why I'd be anxious about getting out of that bleedin' city, am I right? Any moment I knew the police could sneak up from behind us and arrest me. But 'ow in the Lord's name was I supposed to resist the needs of the ones who depended on me?

"Alright. There's on right up ahead."

Johanna made an odd, yet happy noise. "Oh thank heavens!"

The alley was dirty and dark, but it sure felt good to give me poor knees and lungs a break from this 'arsh weather. Toby stayed close by me as 'e caught 'is breath. After a moment or two, 'e fumbled for me hand in the darkness and cried out when 'e couldn't find it.

"Shh…" I crooned, seizing 'is ice cold hand. "Don't worry, love. I'm 'ere." The poor boy buried 'is face in me skirt. Taking me eyes off of 'im for a moment, I turned to Johanna and Anthony. "Don't get too comfortable. We'd best get movin' again real soon!"

"Oh I don't think so…" came a gruff voice from behind us. Oh shit.

Me knees buckled as I turned to find two men, each brandishing a sharp knife appearing from behind us. One of them rushed over and grabbed Johanna, knife to 'er neck. The poor thing couldn't even scream.

"Let her go!" demanded Anthony bravely. The man 'oo held the frightened girl, simply laughed a dry, 'orase laugh and proceeded to press the knife slightly into her neck, though not yet enough to draw blood.

"Mum!" Toby's terrified cry came from behind me. I ripped me eyes from the man holding Johanna to see to me fright that Toby was now in the grip of the other man, knife to 'is throat as well.

"Well, ma'am…" sneered this wicked person with 'is arm around me son's neck. "It's would seem we've reached a conflict…I'd 'ate to see anythin' 'appen to that beautiful lil' girl of yours…or this precious little boy…"

The boy's eyes were bulgin' out of 'is skull with fear. "Mum, 'elp…"

"Shut up, yeh runt!" The bloodshot eyes stared up at me once more. "It's simple…keep your mouths shut, the both of yeh's…open the suitcases and give us yeh money. If not, they both die!"

It wasn't until then I realized I hadn't moved an inch. Taking in a deep breath, I shifted my gaze from Toby to Johanna and back again. Doing as I was told, I remained silent while I opened up me suitcase, rummaged through…

"HA!" In one swift motion I slit the throat of the wicked man, being extremely cautious not to get Toby in the process. Now I'd seen the bloody corpses before, but I 'ad never watch one been killed (at least, not 'ow Mr. T would've done it…) Oh, 'ow dreadful it was to see the blood spurting out in every direction, just to be quickly washed away by the falling rain.

The mugger made an awful noise before 'e finally dropped to the floor, takin' poor Toby with 'im.

But now I couldn't untangle and comfort 'im…I had something else to take care of.

'is companion had already released Johanna and was making a run for it, when I flung the blade at 'is head with all me might. It whistled in the air and struck the back of head.

_It won't be enough! _I made a mad dodge for the razor and the fallen villain, when suddenly Anthony screamed, "Mrs. Lovett, move!"

I obeyed out of reflex the second a bullet fired out of Anthony's gun - the same one 'e'd used to kill Mr. Fogg with. Within seconds it was all over.

Toby was sobbing; 'is chest heaving as 'is eyes fell over the bloody mess. "…Mum…Mum…" The rain poured it's hardest while I pulled myself to me feet and ran to embrace 'im.

"Hush, dearie...there's no need to be scared now…those bad men are gone…" To be quite frank, I think 'e was more shaken by the fact that I murdered someone. Can't say I don't blame 'im.

"Mum…why…why did yeh 'ave…'ave to…" I cradled the poor thing tightly and shushed 'im once more.

"Come now. What say we get out of this rain, eh?"

The four of us continued walking for what I'd assume was 'alf an hour. It was then that we spotted a still cart, filled with baggage covered by a 'eavy cloth. Grateful for small miracles, we scrambled under the tarp and mutter our goodnights.

As I listened to Toby's quiet sobs, I couldn't 'elp but let a few tears fall meself. The lad 'ad trusted me…all I did was get 'im into more danger.

_What a wretch I am._ Was me last thought before I shut my eyes for the night.

_"Seems like the good lord sent you for me…"_

* * *

**Alrighty..let's get some REVIEWS all up in here! I now have plot ideas for this story, so it'll be updated more quickly! (quicklier?)**

**Until then,**

**NellieTodd**


	5. Chapter 5 On the Run

** I FINALLY remembered what I had written originally and rewrote it! (My parents computer is dead :( I lost my original writing) This chapter is kind of thrown together, even so. **

** I did my homework and did research on trains. From what I found, they could've ridden a train. (They mention a train in the original play anyhow.) If I'm wrong...well..enjpoy the fic anyhow!**

* * *

Ever have one of those moments where yeh on the fine line of being awake and being asleep? Sometimes it can feel like yeh floatin'; like the bed's moving.

That's what I first thought it was when I woke up the next morning. Of course when I recalled where I was and what had 'appened, not to mention notice through the gap between the tarp covering us and the back of the cart, that the ground was moving.

No, the ground wasn't moving, but we sure were!

I gasped. "Toby! Johanna! Anthony! Get up! Get up now!"

Johanna was the first to wake up. "Mrs. Lovett? What's the matter?" I only 'ad to point to the ground and she got the hint. She went to work on waking up 'er fiancée.

After mad scramble of trying to get up out of the hay, we tumbled off the cart as quietly as we could, soon finding ourselves on the cold cobblestone street. Just in case the driver decided to look back, we made a mad dash for a nearby alley, taking shelter in the shadows.

No one seemed to be looking for us, though that did little to stop me heart from pounding like it was ready to burst outta me chest.

"Mrs. Lovett…I think we can move along now…" Anthony whispered. I nodded in reply as I poked my head out to search the streets; no one was out and about, for it was still early in the morning.

As we made our way out onto the streets, I realized I recognized nothing. Apparently we had been completely blind during our flight from Fleet Street and the cart had certainly taken us a little farther.

Toby tugged at me dress. "Mum, do you 'ave any idea of where we are? This don't look familiar at all."

"He's right, Ma'am." Johanna interjected, the panic in 'er voice evident. "Are we even in London anymore?" She stopped talking when Anthony placed his arm around her.

"Love, it's ok. We were going to get outta London anyhow, weren't we?" His tone of voice was different; not so much of the lovey-dovey tone 'e usually had when speaking to the girl. This situation was bringing out the fear in him. I guess even sailors get nervous.

"Look, let's all just relax and…and try to figure out what to do!" I said, me voice quivering with each word.

"'ow much money do we have ma'am, if you don't mind my asking?" Anthony spoke up. I looked down at me feet to try to find the bag with our money in it – only to discover to my dismay that we 'ad left our bags on the cart!

My eyes flickered upward to the others around me. Without any words, they seemed to get the message immediately.

"Did we really…?" Johanna's sentence faltered. She then noticed her reticule was at her ankle, the drawstring looped around it. With a high-pitched noise, she bent down, picked up and cradled it to herself, what little she had of her parents.

_ 'er parents! Mr. Todd's razor!_

I couldn't 'ave lost it! I just couldn't 'ave! I searched everywhere I could on me, me eyes scanning the ground at the same time. When my hand went into my bodice, I felt the cold of the silver of the blade in my hands. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I pulled it out.

"That's right." I muttered to no one in particular. "I put it there after those men tried to…" I let the words trail off, not wanting to bring back the memories of last night. Shaking my head, I turned back to the group. "Well, I guess we 'ave no money." I could practically see their hopes fall to the ground and shatter. "But don't worry….leave it all to yeh Aunty Nellie!"

* * *

The vendor was just setting up 'is stand. Shiny red apples lined the cart.

As we stared at it from the alley way, I could feel me mouth start to water. Oh, what I wouldn't 'ave given for one of those at that very moment!

I forced meself to focus; I 'ad a job to do! There were other people on the street already, just walking about – a perfect cover!

Calmly, I walked into the street, just minding me own business, keeping one eye on the cart. Once the man 'ad his back turned, I quickly rushed up and snatched up four of the apples and ran.

"HEY!" he shouted. Crap! Just what I needed! I didn't pause to look back, I kept running, and I ran right past me companions.

"Follow me!" They did so without wasting word or deed. As fast as we could, we wove our way through the streets, in and out of alleys. We ran until we realized we had lost 'im quite a few streets ago.

The four of us gasped for breath. With a small smile, I held out the apples to them. "Well lovies, what do think about that? breakfast _and _exercise!"

Johanna reached for an apple first. "If you don't mind, ma'am…" She was still breathing heavily. "I would… rather not do that…again…"

I nodded, though I couldn't promise anything. The child would have to just get used to street life.

_"A woman alone...with limited wind..."_

* * *

**I'm trying, i really am trying. I apologize for not updating sooner and not having much of a plot to go on!**

**Love and Hugs,**

**-NellieTodd**


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

Chapter 6

"Have you heard ? Turpin is dead!" Those words made my blood freeze. They 'ad come from some rich ol' bugger walking down the street with some friend of 'is.

"No I haven't!"

"I heard it from Harold this morning! Apparently he was murdered ! He and the Beadle both!"

Walking along, trying to keep calm, we found out that the word had already spread around London.

"…Turpin is dead! _The_ judge Turpin…"

"…they say they found the Beadle's body on the floor of her bakehouse..."

Me blood ran cold. It finally hit me; I was officially a wanted woman! Apparently the authorities already knew everything Mr. Todd and I had been doing! Each conversation made me even more nervous as more and more came up. It seemed like no matter where we walked, no one had anything else to talk about!

"…it kind of makes me scared to go to my barber later today. I might end up in a meat pie..."

"…Her pies had human meat in them! There were bloody cleavers all over the place!

"…suspects by the name of for Nellie Lovett and Sweeney Todd. Neither of them have been found yet…"

I covered me ears. I couldn't hear anymore! I also couldn't believe 'ow stupid and careless I had been in leaving the Beadle's body lying on the floor! And running off so quickly! No wonder I was a suspect! Nevertheless, we continued to press onward for the train station, hoping to leave this town before anything else could go wrong.

* * *

"Mum!" Toby gasped. I craned my neck around to realize 'e was staring at two police officers, questioning two ladies. One held up a wanted poster. Me stomach did a backflip, realizing me name was on it!

We were standing on the platform at the station, awaiting the train according to our original plan. Without any money, we 'ad to sneak onboard and avoid any employees as much as possible.

"Toby dear," I muttered to him quietly. "Let's just focus on something else now." Trying to act causal, I tapped me foot nervously, wishing the damn thing would arrive already!

That's when out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that one of the officers was looking right at me. It took all me will power not to look at him. He quickly nudged the other one.

"Ma'am…we ought to get going now…" Anthony pulled at my arm, yanking me in the direction of the train, which was pulling into the station.

The officers were struggling to get through the crowd, giving us the perfect opportunity to slip into the closest car and run past the many passengers, mingling further with the crowd. A quick glance over me shoulder caused me to sigh with relief. We had lost them!

At last, we reached the far end of the train. Tired and out of breath, we all flopped down into seats as the train picked up speed.

"Alright… we should be safe 'ere for a while." I breathed, adjustin' me skirt.

"I sure hope you're right." Johanna muttered as she turned her head to glance out the window. I did the same, trying to focus me mind on the passing scenery and not the trouble we were in.

Time ticked by. Anthony and Johanna nodded off in the silence that filled the near empty car. Just as I was about to do the same thing, I 'eard a strange noise- it didn't take long to figure out that it was coming from right next to me, and that Toby was the one 'oo was making the noises.

'e 'ad pulled his legs up onto the seat and 'ad begun rocking back and forth, humming some sort of queer, despairing tune to 'imself. I tore me gaze away, but the guilt inside me boiled like a kettle of tea; I 'ad to do somethin'!

"Toby, dear? Yeh alright?" 'e shook 'is head; dirt fallin' from 'is mangy and dirty 'air

"Yes, mum. I'm alright." the poor muttered. Sighing to meself, I reached down and stroked 'is hair. I waited, but the lad 'ad nothin' more to say, so I laid my head down on top o' 'is. The dirt and grime got into me mouth, but I didn't care at all. I locked me arms around 'im and we both fell silent before I decided to speak once more.

"Toby, love…yeh know I'm sorry, don't cha? Mr. T and I…we sacrificed a lot to get in business. The only thing 'e could think about was 'is revenge against the judge…and the only thing I could think about was 'im. I was blinded, to say the least, by my devotion to that man.

"I know this is no excuse for anything I've done. Especially everything I did to yeh, Toby. It's just when things began to slip from my control…I panicked. I never once thought about yeh and yeh welfare until I 'ad locked yeh in that dreaded bake'ouse." Tear sprung to me eyes. "I'm not fit to be a mother, I know that now, but Toby, can yeh…forgive me? Could yeh ever…trust me again?"

'e gave me no answer. I picked up me 'ead and looked down at 'im, only to find out that 'e 'ad fallen asleep. Didn't surprise me in the least bit; 'e must've been extremely exhausted still.

_I know I am! _I thought to meself . I looked up at the sleeping teenagers in front of me. _Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap…_

I 'ad shut me eyes for all of a minute, when I 'eard the door to the car burst open. In walked the law officers from before, their cold, beady eyes searching for their fugitive…for me!

Me heart pounded in my chest. I was frozen to me seat in a moment that lasted forever. Once me brain began to work again and feeling came back to me limbs, I shook up Johanna and Anthony, immediately putting a finger to my lips and then pointed to the officers.

They exchanged panicked glances before Anthony motioned for us all to get down to the floor. I quickly woke up Toby and pulled him to the floor as well.

"Mum, what are-" We immediately shushed 'im.

That was a mistake. Their boots pounded against the floor as the officers made their way over to us.

There wasn't much time! We either took a risk to move, or died at the hands of corrupt lawmen!

"Follow me!" I whispered. The other three nodded. Once those officers were preoccupied with other seats, with made a sprint for the door to the next car.

"Hey!" One of them shouted. Shit! We'd been spotted! The door slammed behind us, but we couldn't stop and rest there.

"Keep going!" I instructed. The other train riders met us with confused looks and whispers, but there wasn't a moment to concern ourselves with self-consciousness .

The door opened and shut behind us as the police chased us from car to car, until we found ourselves cornered at the end.

They were gaining; there was no time to think! I quickly nudged Anthony toward the edge. "Jump! Jump with 'er and keep running!"

. Taking his beloved's hand, they leapt off the train and tumbled to the dusty ground on the side of the track. Not stopping to dust themselves off, they ran for their lives.

The door to the car behind us opened and slammed. We were out of time! Without thinking, I gave Toby a kiss on his forehead before literally tossing him off the side of the train.

However, as I prepared to make my jump, I was grabbed from behind by the two officers. It all happened so fast; they forced me, face first to the ground where I was. I lifted up me head slightly and was able to catch a glimpse of Toby, an expression of pain and shock on his face as he watched the train speed away from him.

_"Nothing's gonna harm you...not while I'm around..."_

* * *

**_Yeah I had to cut the chapter in half. It made more sense._**

**_Love and Hugs,_**

**_NellieTodd_**


	7. Chapter 7 Alone in the Darkness

**Please read the A/N at the bottom. Thank you.**

* * *

The rats. The rats were what I remember the most.

Even in the blackness of me tiny cell, I could still see the black and filthy balls of fur scurrying about, hunting down any lousy crumbs of food they 'appened upon.

I still couldn't believe the 'ad to drag me all the way back to this filthy city, just to stand trial.

_So close! I was so close!_

Only a week 'ad passed by, yet I felt as if eternity 'ad already passed by. With every passing hour, I would jump at the slightest sound, praying that it wasn't the sound of Anthony, Johanna or Toby being dragged in.

Toby…my dear Toby…the look on 'is face as the train pulled away was forever burned in my mind.

The rain poured 'ard outside. As I listened to it patter on the roof, my thoughts focused on the impending trial, and then, no doubt, a hanging sentence.

Two days. I only 'ad two days left to live.

Tears rolled down me face at the realization that I'd never see Toby again.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE READ**

**Ok, so if you've read my other stories, then I'm sure you're aware that this is nowhere NEAR my best work. I started this fic a long time ago as my second fic (but my first Sweeney story) and after two chapters I realized I had no clue about what to do with it.**

**I'm NOT abandoning it; I'd NEVER do that. However, this will be quite short and won't be as great as my others. I apologize for that and this short chapter.**

**Until then,**

**Love and Hugs,**

**NellieTodd**


	8. Chapter 8 Memories

**Here you are, loves, the next chapter! I'm going to try to complete this fic before working on any others any further, so my "It Hurts" readers shall have to wait!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

I sprang up in my cot, waking up in a cold sweat, "Lucy!" Me voice echoed in the dank prison cell. Blinking and trying to remove the images of my nightmare form my eyes, I looked around for any clue as to what time of day it was. Instead, 'owever, I found Anthony, standing by the door. The window in the door was tiny, but I could see that 'e had brought Johanna and Toby. They were all very well disguised; thank god I knew their voices.

"How long 'ave you been standing there?"

"Long enough," He spoke softly. "Listen, we can get you out of here and we can make out way to Australia! It'll be easier if we travel by night and go on foot!"

I let the boy's words sink in, trying so hard to shake the dream; the very dream that was once a reality before me eyes. Worst of all, it was all me fault!

"Mrs. Lovett?" Anthony called.

I stayed glued to me cot. I couldn't even look up at 'im, for I knew that the good Lord finally was casting his judgment upon me; I was a 'orrid, wicked woman, and was finally getting what I deserved.

As if 'e were right there, Mr. Todd's words echoed in my ear, _"…because the lives of the wicked should be made brief; for the rest of us death will be a relief!"_

"…no…I can't go with you! I deserve this…"

"How can you say that! You only killed the Judge and Beadle. And you had every reason to!" Johanna spoke up in a soft voice. Poor child…I pitied her. She felt bad for the one that ultimately caused the destruction of her family. "Tell me one reason why I we should leave you behind!"

I sighed. Did she really want to know? Bravely I mustered all my strength and courage to push my sorry body from the bed and make me way to the window. Looking her dead in the face, I murmured, "Because I killed your parents…"

* * *

~~~~~~~_ St. Dunstan's Market- always busy at this time of year._

_ Lucy had her tongue in cheek as she examined the fabric in her hands. After a while, she placed it back down and shook her head._

_ "No, this won't do at all for Johanna's sensitive skin!" she tsked. "Nellie, feel this; it's ridiculously rough!" _

_ I stepped forward and ran the woven material through me fingers – it was rough as a cat's tongue! _

_ Lucy stepped away from the stand and made her way to the fruits I followed her, allowing me basket to swing freely from my arm. "I still need to make a dress for her birthday, but I don't think I'm going to find anything to make it today," With a sigh, she began to load up her basket with apples._

_ "Alright then, let me just finish up 'ere and then we'll head 'ome, love! I still need to pick up some flowers for Johanna's birthday dinner." She nodded, continuing to fill up her basket. _

_ People passed by me casually as I made me way to the flower cart. Immediately I spotted some gorgeous __gillyflowers and I picked them up, making a bouquet. I then took a step back, making my way to the roses, when I accidentally bumped into a gentleman behind me._

_ Startled, I spun around, "Oh dear, I do apologize!" _

_ "That's quite alright, ma'am," said the man. That's when I got a good look at 'im- he was corpulent and short, sort of like my Albert, only he was clean shaven, well dressed and not stuffing 'is cheeks. _

_ Beadle Bamford stood before me. Instantly I grew nervous, remembering some of the horror stories whispered among the ladies now and again about what the Judge and Beadle do in their spare time. _

_ There was no way I was about to allow myself to be lured into a trap. Smiling politely, I began to gather the flowers quickly._

_ He grinned, showing off his yellow and rotting teeth. "Good day, madam. What's a pretty young thing like you doing 'ere all alone?"_

_ I could feel my heart racing faster and faster; as if it wanted to get away from me. I turned around to the vendor and handed him the money for the flowers. The beadle, however, was persistent. _

_ "Oh, come now. Don't be shy. I'm not going to harm you."_

_ Without looking I said. "I'm not alone. I'm 'ere with me neighbor, Lucy," Before I realized what I 'ad done, I pointed her out in the crowd. Immediately I recognized my mistake when I noticed the hungry look in the Beadle's eyes, so, not 'elping the matter, I blurted, "She's married!"_

_ The look in his eyes didn't change. "Oh…so she is."_

* * *

_The door wouldn't open! She had been up there for hours and hadn't said a solitary word since she had gotten 'ome. Concern 'ad filled me and I went upstairs to see what the problem was. She hadn't been this quiet since the day they took Benjamin!_

_ "Lucy? Sweetheart, are you alright?" Throwing me weight against the door, I pushed it open just enough to see inside – and find that she had barricaded herself in using a chest of drawers!_

_Lucy was over by the window, her hair down and ragged looking. Her face was careworn, pale and she looked as if she 'adn't slept in weeks._

_ She didn't look at me, only took one long look at Johanna in her crib. The child had sensed something was wrong and was crying, as if to tell her mother in her own language to stop what she was doing. Lucy pulled a bottle from her bosom and unscrewed the cap. With a shaking hand, the woman brought it to her lips._

_ "No!" I tried hard to run at her, just wanting to knock the bottle to the floor._

_ She coughed and sputtered, dropping to the floor to vomit; the bottle shattering to pieces beside her._

_ And me there was me, struggling in vain to move that darn chest of drawers; little me, who could barely lift anything, was pushing all of me weight against that door, doing anything I could to get to her!_

_ I felt helpless and could only watch with dread as she fell to her side, her body jerking a few times, before lying still._

_ "Lucy, no!" I reached into the room, as if that would help matters. Johanna's cries became louder and frantic, stabbing the air._

* * *

As the last words left my mouth, I noticed how wide Johanna's eyes had gotten. She remained frozen to her spot for a moment, and then, without a word, turned and sprinted down the hallway. Anthony immediately turned on his hell and rushed after her.

Toby stared after the couple, and then turned to me. He didn't say anything, but his eyes expressed enough; confusion, hurt, sorrow…and so much more!

Instead of speaking, he feigned a small smile, as if things were alright. Reaching through the tiny barred window as best he could, he held out his hand to me. I was trembling as I took it, trying hard not to look at him.

_"I tried to stop her...she wouldn't listen to me..."_

* * *

**Hey, look, I know, as I've said, this isn't my best work, but REVIEWS would be appriciated, people!**

**Thank you...**

**Love and hugs,**

**NellieTodd**


	9. Chapter 9 Verdict

**So, this story is coming to close in a couple of chapters. But to start this one off, I've been doing a shitty job of responding to reviews en chapter, so at the end of this chapter will be the replies!**

**However, it'd be nice to have more reviews to reply to...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

I stood still, as if those words hadn't been spoken at all.

Chains weighed me down and prevented any escape attempt I might have tried. I felt weary from lack of sleep as I stood before the judge.

The courtroom seemed to grow even colder than it originally was in the silence that followed. Time slowed down as I recounted the past hour, during which I'd confessed to assisting Mr. T in the murder and bakin' of 'is customers.

I could've blamed it all easily on Mr. Todd; I mean, I was already 'eaded straight for the fiery pits of hell. What more could I possibly 'ave to lose? There was even a little voice in me head (that oddly enough _sounded _like Mr. Todd) telling me to blame it all on 'im.

But something deep down inside me cold heart stopped me from doing so. I stood there bravely and stoically and took the fall for everythin'.

Now, it all came down to this; just me against these jury men and the judge. There was no doubt in me mind that 'e was about as big a serpent as Turpin 'ad been. I expected the absolute worst from him. In fact, I stared him down, daring him to 'it me with the 'eaviest penalty.

The room at this point was dead silent; even the silence of the dead couldn't compare to this moment. A man from the jury section rose up and stood up straight, lookin' very important in 'is fancy clothing and white wig.

"Your Honor, we find the defendant, Eleanor Lovett, guilty of all charges brought against her."

My face was blank. I was numb all over.

"Eleanor Lovett, you have been found guilty of your crimes, which include over 50 counts of assisting in first-degree murder. I therefore sentence you, to on the evening of the third of May, hang by the neck until you are dead. And may the lord have mercy on your soul…"

I didn't 'ear anymore. What was the point of listening? I knew what was to come from the moment I was arrested; might as well just let it 'appen. There was no reason for me to live anymore. I'd just be running around and 'iding; hurting everyone I loved in the process. Where was the life in that?

It wasn't until two guards 'ad dragged me halfway to the back of the courtroom by the arms that I even knew the world was still turning. I let them lead me out and didn't look back on the court that 'ad brought the wrath of God upon me.

As I was forced past the seats in the back, I caught a glimpse of a blonde girl, a young man, and a small crying boy, who were crotched down and hidden from sight behind the bench.

* * *

**A nice little chapter. Again I'm only planning two or three more.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**LeaJailBird:** I do appricate your reviews :D I'm glad to see you keep up with the story, and btw you're english is just fine :)

**xX Cierra Sixx Xx: **lol, I love it when things like that happen!


	10. Chapter 10 Gunshot

**I just have an epilogue to add after this, guys! This story is coming to a close!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The noose was tight around me neck. A large crowd watched anxiously from the ground about ten feet below me. A masked executioner stood by, his hand wrapped around a lever; ready to yank it at a moment's notice.

Around me words were spoken and yelled. Some were of my crimes; others were angry shouts from the crowd. I didn't really 'ear anything anymore. Nothing mattered.

The executioner's hand tightened around the lever and cheers roared from the crowd. This was it. I simply let me eyes close, gently, as if I were just to be fallin' asleep. I 'ad long accepted the fact that death was approaching fast.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity, but the floor didn't drop.

_That executioner is stalling. Why is he taking so long to pull that lever and end me wretched life?_

Me thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a gunshot. The judge, whom was standing beside me, fell to the ground, dead. The crowd gasped, lookin' around for the source of the shot. That's when three more shots rang out, killing all the men up on the platform with me; all except the executioner, who still had 'is hand on the lever. I looked at 'im curiously, waitin' for the final shot to kill 'im.

"Hang on, Nellie!" he whispered. I could feel me eyes growing wider than ever- it was Anthony's voice coming from that mask! 'e pulled out Mr. Todd's razor that was concealed in 'is pocket and in two sift motions, 'e yanked the lever and cut the rope as soon I dropped below the platform, just before my neck snapped.

I landed on me feet, luckily, and looked out at the crowd. There was so much confusion, in looking for the gunman, that I couldn't see anyone lookin' at me! A few more random gunshots distracted them even more, as someone grabbed my arm. I jumped and spun around to find Johanna standing there.

"Come with me, Mrs. Lovett! She half guided, half dragged me as we made a run for it. There were a few shouts about us, but they were all in all, drowned out among the confusion of looking for the gunman.

Anthony caught up with us. "The gunshots will only hold them off for so long. Eventually the gun will run out of bullets and they'll come looking for us."

"Why aren't they following us now?" I panted.

"Maybe they're afraid they'll get shot if they stick out from the crowd?" Johanna guessed.

Just then, from behind us came a cry of, "Wait for me!" and Toby ran over to us, a smoking gun clenched in his hand.

The sight of the smoking barrel was enough for me to put two and two together. "How did you three…?"

"Easy. There weren't officers guarding the platform, so it made it easy to get to the executioner." Anthony explained, stopping to catch his breath, as we were still running. "The poor bugger was easy to take down."

I couldn't believe it. Even through there hadn't been many guards on duty, they still 'ad a high risk of getting caught. Yet they took that risk- all for me!

* * *

Eventually when we were walking along a quiet deserted beach, we kept walking until we absolutely 'ad to stop. We all plopped to our arse's and caught our breath.

"Well I guess it'd be ok to stop 'ere for the night. We'll just need some food and firewood." Anthony stated.

We were all silent until I spoke. "I just hope they don't find us while we're 'ere…" I breathed, stating everyone's unspoken thought.

A smaller hand wrapped around me own. I glanced to my side to see Toby staring into my eyes. His own were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, mum…" he promised me. His words were sincere and spoken like a man.

"_I can do it; put me to it! Show me something I can overcome!" _

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**xX Cierra Sixx Xx: Looks like you were right! lol**

**LeaJailBird: Yeah, I feel bad for her as well! And i'm the one who wrote this story!**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! I'll see you all for the epilogue!**

**Until then,**

**Love and Hugs,**

**NellieTodd**


	11. Chapter 11 Family

**Last chapter guys :(**

* * *

Chapter 11

The water in the river was sill and quiet as I stood in it after me bath, completely naked, sawing away at me hair with a knife. I watched as pieces of hair fell into the water around me ankles. Oddly enough, I wasn't sad to see it go. I was relieved to be rid of such a distinguishing look that simply yelled, "Wanted woman, over here!"

Beside me, 'owever, Johanna was weeping as she 'eld the knife at her golden locks with a shaking hand. The poor child still wasn't quite used to living in the real world, and I didn't blame 'er one bit for cryin'. Still, I finished off me hair at just below my ears and wet over to 'er.

"Johanna, love. You really need to get this over with…the more you cry and 'esitate, the harder it becomes…" She sniffled and nodded.

"Then can you do it, please?" She 'anded over the knife and shut 'er eyes. With a sigh, I began to cut her beautiful hair. The fact alone that this child trusted me with a knife near her neck was incredible, considering the fact that just days ago, she couldn't even look at me after finding out the awful truth of how 'er family was torn apart. (Though Anthony 'ad explained that they 'ad 'ad a little talk after she had run off…)

Once we waded out of the water and donned our new clothes- rugged men outfits- we went to sit by our campfire with Anthony and Toby. Johanna was still toying with what was left of her hair. It didn't take long for Anthony to notice. He took her hand in his and spoke honestly.

"It looks beautiful, love…" She blushed and stopped playin' with it.

Over the next half and 'our, we silently ate the food that we 'ad gathered, as the fire burned brightly.

"So…where do we go from 'ere?" Toby spoke up, breaking the prolonged silence. Anthony sighed.

"We keep running. We run until we get to Austailia…and sadly, we can never return to London…"

"Oh, I would never want to return, there are too many bad memories…for all of us." Johanna responded. We all nodded in agreement and were silent from then on as the fire burned into the night.

* * *

It was white. That was the first thing I can remember was that the entire room was white.

White and foggy; I couldn't see two feet in front of me! Not that it mattered; from what I could tell, I was completely and utterly alone.

I couldn't 'elp but take a brave step in front of me. There 'ad to be _something _other than this void!

But I found nothing.

Normally, me first reaction would've been to panic and to start shouting, but 'ere…'ere, I just felt absolutely numb. I couldn't cry out. I tried to take another step forward, but I couldn't move anymore!

That's when reality set In and I began to wonder not what was in that room, but 'ow did I get in there, who put me there, and 'ow was I to get out?

all of sudden, I heard it- footsteps! Footsteps were coming right towards me!

Out of the fog, a man emerged. He was wearing pinstripe pants, a white shirt with a vest over it and his black 'air had a white streak in it.

"M…M…" My lips felt tingly as I tried to speak again. "Mr.…Mr. Todd?"

He walked over to me and cupped me chin in his hands. He looked me dead in the eyes for a moment, his lips just hanging open. "…you're still just as beautiful…maybe even more so than I remember…"

"Mr. T, I…"

A second pair of footsteps made their way towards us. Out of the fog, this time, came Lucy; just as pale and perfect as when she 'ad passed on. Standing next to Sweeney, she took his hand.

"Nellie, you have been long forgiven by me. You don't have to feel so guilty over it."

"I do…I …should've been faster…" I muttered. She dropped hands with her husband and took mine in hers.

"No…it wasn't your fault at all. Nellie, we want you to go on with your life. Find somebody. Be happy!" She gently wrapped her arms around me. Sweeney stepped forward and joined in the embrace- something he never did while he was alive. "And most importantly, take good care of our Johanna… and Toby…and Anthony…"

"They all need you, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney said. "The past cannot be undone, but you can make your future what you want."

I felt a tear trickle down me cheek and I scrunched up me eyes; I had missed them both so much!

When I opened me eyes, they were gone. A bright flash of light filled the room and faded out suddenly. When I could see again, I was back on the soft sand near the river, curled up with...with me family.

I was sitting up, contemplating the dream that'd just occurred, when I heard someone next to me sit up as well. I looked to my left and saw Toby sitting there, rubbing the sleep from one eye. I guess me moving must've woken 'im. Once he was done rubbin' 'is eye, he simply gave me a small smile. After a moment, I smiled back. He then without warning reached over and hugged me.

I was surprised for a moment and then I returned his embrace. I suddenly felt like the world was being lifted off of my shoulders. Maybe I could leave me past behind; and London along with it. As Toby and me laid back down to go to sleep, curled up together with the sleeping teenage couple, I knew then and there that I did 'ave a reason for living after all…

I 'ad a family now. As dysfunctional as we could be at times, we were still like a family at the end of the day, and Mr. Todd and Lucy were right- they needed me!

Me last thought before my eyes shut for the final time was that I would never let some stupid judge or some stupid mistake tear apart this family. No, this one wasn't separating for anything.

THE END.

* * *

**Ahh such a sappy ending XD **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**LeaJailBird:** Yeah Toby's really sweet :)

**xX Cierra Sixx Xx: **All good things gotta come to an end :( But I'll be publishing more soon!

**I wanna thank LeaJailbird and xX Cierra Sixx Xx for sticking with me throughout this fic...i guess you could say they were my reason for writing (Incredibly Bad Joke alert)**

**I'm going back to work on It Hurts, as well as some planned oneshots coming up! So please R&R and read my other fics!**

**Until Next time,**

**Love and Hugs,**

**NellieTodd**


End file.
